What's going on?
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Mereka disatukan dalam sebuah kelompok praktik mata kuliah, tapi Sasuke melupakan janji kerja bersama mereka hari itu. lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? / "Aku benci Uchiha Sasuke!" \SasuSaku/ AU / ShortFict / OOC tingkat akut.


**Disclaimer** : _Naruto is not mine, but this story is mine_

* * *

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku benci padamu!"

Sakura menggeram entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Lebih dari setengah jam ia sudah duduk di bawah salah satu dari beberapa jejer pohon sakura di sisi sepanjang jalan menuju fakultas kedokteran Universitas Konoha. Sendirian. Laptop yang tadi berada di pangkuannya sudah ia turunkan di atas rumput yang sudah ditutupi beberapa tumpuk buku bersampul plastik. Beberapa mahasiswa berlalu lalang didepannya, lebih banyak bergerombol daripada sendirian, membuat ia semakin kesal setiap detiknya.

"Oh yang benar saja. Kenapa juga aku harus menunggu orang seperti dia. Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab. Praktik ini bahkan bisa kukerjakan sendiri jika aku mau," Sakura berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan pada bagian belakang celananya, lalu berjongkok dan membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel yang cukup besar. Sakura berjalan cukup cepat, lebih cepat dari mahasiswa sekitarnya. Hampir berlari karena akan sangat memalukan jika ia sampai menangis di tempat umum seperti ini. Ia kesal sekali pada pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi rekan kelompoknya dalam praktek kali ini. Dan perutnya yang lapar semakin mudah membuat kemarahan menjalar pada matanya yang sedikit basah oleh air mata yang luput dari pertahanannya.

"Beef Burger satu," makanan cepat saji menjadi pilihannya begitu sampai di kantin fakultas yang hampir selalu ramai. Pandangannya menelisik sekitar. Emosinya yang sejak tadi ditahan kembali tersulut saat melihat orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu sedang menyeringai di salah satu meja berisi enam orang yang tiga diantaranya perempuan.

"Selain tidak bertanggung jawab. Ternyata ia juga laki-laki genit,"

"ya?"

"Bukan apa-apa,"

Sakura tersenyum canggung pada pelayan di hadapannya. Sedikit malu karena terdengar sedang bicara sendiri. Namun rasa malu itu hilang secepat emosi yang kembali muncul melihat Uchiha Sasuke tampak santai, tersenyum tipis saat melihat ia datang mendekat.

Sakura duduk di kursi kosong yang tersisa di meja tersebut, menggigit sepotong besar burger seraya melotot pada rekan praktiknya yang masih saja tersenyum menyebalkan. Sejujurnya senyum itu sangat menawan, tapi karena Sakura sedang sangat marah, hal itu tak berpengaruh padanya kecuali bagi perasaan kesal yang menjadi-jadi. Enam pasang mata menatapnya heran. Pastinya merasa aneh mendapati orang yang tidak dikenal bergabung di kelompok mereka yang mencolok. Sakura tidak pernah menjadi terlalu mencolok, dan ia mensyukuri hal itu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak datang sesuai waktu yang sudah kita tentukan,"

"Datang ke...? ah. Praktek itu. Aku lupa. Maafkan aku,"

Uchiha Sasuke kembali tersenyum, tidak terlihat merasa bersalah, tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun pada nada bicara Sakura yang ketus tanpa sapaan basa basi. Sakura kembali menggigit burgernya besar-besar. Benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi pada tatapan teman-teman semejanya yang menilai. Ia tidak berbicara lagi sampai makan siangnya selesai. Lalu sama seperti datang tadi, dengan tidak peduli ia berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan meja tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," Sasuke ternyata mengikuti. Pemuda itu menghela nafas ketika perkataannya tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari gadis yang berjalan semakin cepat itu.

"Aku benar-benar lupa. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu Lama," belum ada jawaban juga.

"Kita bisa memulainya sekarang. Tugas itu," langkah Sakura berhenti. Gadis itu semakin tersulut emosinya. Mudah sekali perkataan itu keluar dari pemuda disebelahnya ini, pikir Sakura.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku masih mau berkelompok dengan orang tidak bertanggung jawab sepertimu?" Cecar Sakura lalu kembali melangkah. Seketika Sasuke menangkap lengannya, membuat langkah Sakura kembali terhenti.

"Aku bukannya tidak bertanggung jawab. Aku hanya lupa. Kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dalam memilih kalimat, Sakura," Sakura sebenarnya ingin memprotes panggilan pria itu padanya, tapi ia terlanjur kesal dan ingin pergi menjauh dari pria itu secepatnya.

"Kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang juga. Dan aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau bicarakan, hanya terdengar seperti alasan yang tidak berguna," seketika lengan Sakura terbebas dari cengkeraman kuat itu. Uchiha Sasuke kembali tersenyum, dengan acuh mengangkat bahu dan mundur satu langkah.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?" Tanyanya santai.

"Aku ingin kita melakukan praktik kita sendiri-sendiri,"

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi kau tahu sendiri ini tugas kelompok,"

"Hanya untuk memperingan makanya dibuat kelompok. Aku rasa Prof. Asuma tidak masalah jika kita ingin bekerja sendiri,"

"Terserah padamu saja. Sakura," Sasuke kembali mundur satu langkah. "Semoga berhasil dalam praktik pribadimu." Lalu pemuda itu pergi. Menelusuri jalan yang tadi ia lewati, meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin dongkol.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang bisa membuatmu puas Sakura?"

"Aku ingin mendapat nilai A,"

"Kau ini membuatku kesal saja. Seharusnya kau puas dengan nilai B. Kau tahu hanya lima orang yang mendapat nilai B termasuk dirimu,"

"Ya. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke satu-satunya yang mendapat nilai A,"

"Salahmu sendiri keluar dari kelompoknya"

Sakura mendengus, melirik kesal pada mantan rekan kelompoknya yang terlihat santai memasukkan selembar kertas berisi nilai praktek ke dalam ransel. Nilai A impian Sakura.

"Ia tidak layak mendapatkannya," Ujarnya kesal masih sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Ia layak,"

Lawan bicara Sakura, Ino, menahan senyum jahilnya. Tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun dengan tatapan galak yang ia terima. Toh ia sudah mengenal Sakura cukup lama untuk mengetahui bahwa sikap Sakura yang galak hanya akan terjadi beberapa menit lalu pudar dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak tahu kau termasuk fans pria genit itu?"

"Ia layak dikagumi. tampan, genius, kaya, populer. Ayolah...kau juga tahu itu,"

"Aku tidak mau tahu,"

Sakura keluar kelas mendahului Ino yang masih harus membicarakan remedial praktik dengan teman sekelompoknya. Ia tidak tahan mendengar temannya itu memuji Uchiha Sasuke seperti itu. Di mata Sakura, Sasuke tetaplah orang bertanggung jawab yang wajib dibenci.

.

.

.

"Jadi, selamat atas suksesnya praktikmu,"

Suara itu mengagetkannya yang sedang berdiri menatap pemandangan kampus dari atap fakultas. Tempat yang ia anggap sebagai lahan pribadi karena hanya sedikit orang yang sering kemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang sering kemari, Sakura?"

"Yah...Ini terakhir kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di sini," Sakura mengaitkan sebelah tali ranselnya di bahu, beranjak untuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri santai menatapnya.

"Pengecut,"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Tas yang tadi ia sampirkan di bahu ia jatuhkan begitu saja.

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Kau menghindariku. Itu namanya pengecut, Sakura," ujar Sasuke tidak gentar

"Aku. Bukan. Pengecut," geram Sakura.

Sasuke melipat lengannya di depan dada, dengan santai tersenyum puas sembari menyandar pada pagar tembok sebatas pinggangnya.

"Buktikan. Mendekatlah dan katakan dengan jelas bahwa kau membenciku, maka aku tidak akan pernah mendatangi tempat favoritmu ini lagi,"

Dengan langkah yang sedikit mengentak, Sakura mendekat. Entah kenapa keberadaan Sasuke selalu mengusiknya lebih dari apapun. Maka ia rela melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan asal pria itu menjauh saja darinya.

Langkahnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke, ekspresinya penuh tekad, namun tatapan Sasuke entah kenapa membuat lidahnya kelu.

Setelah terdiam beberapa menit gadis itu mulai berbicara.

"Aku mem…ah!"

Ucapan gadis itu terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melingkarkan salah satu lengannya di pinggang Sakura dan menariknya mendekat. Telapak tangan Sakura secara reflek menekan dada Sasuke, mencegah tubuh mereka menempel semakin erat.

"Uchiha, kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara Sakura lebih terdengar panik dibanding galak.

"Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau katakan sebelumnya," Sasuke semakin kuat mendorong tubuh Sakura kearahnya, membuat jantung gadis itu tersentak semakin panik dan dengan terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya agar tak perlu menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat.

"Lepaskan aku dulu," Sakura berusaha meronta.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

"Aku sempat berpikir untuk menghimpitmu di lantai," suara Sasuke yang tenang membuat Sakura berang.

"Aku membencimu Uchiha Sasuke," ucapan gadis itu sempat melunturkan senyum yang terus tersungging di bibir Sasuke sejak tadi. Namun senyum itu dengan cepat kembali. Salah satu tangan pemuda itu memegang dagu Sakura, membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau menatap langsung ke mata Sasuke yang berkilat senang.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Sakura." ucapan pemuda itu membuat Sakura tertegun, tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Sasuke yang tadi berada di dagunya merayap ke belakang lehernya. Kecupan singkat di bibirnya membuat ia sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pelukan di pinggangnya mengendur lalu terlepas. Sasuke tersenyum seraya melangkah menjauh.

"Kini waktunya kau yang memikirkan aku, Haruno Sakura." bisiknya terdengar begitu senang, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri kaku di tempat semula.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Dan, yeah. Beginilah finishnya,,,cerita yang gak memiliki awal, juga gak memiliki akhir. Dengan kata lain Gaje. Hhh #Plak . Silahkan klik Review,,saya menerima semua jenis komentar ^^**

 **Terima Kasih**

 **Salam**

 **GyuYa**


End file.
